Snapshots
by ArtisLasair
Summary: Ficlets p/os desafios do fórum MundoDosFics. 6o Sorrisos "Sorrisos são armas tão poderosas que podem até mesmo esconder um solitário em meio à uma multidão" Sai x Saku
1. I Chance NaruxSaku

_**Snapshots**_

**__**

**Ficlets escritas para os desafios do fórum Mundo dos Fics**.

**1º tema** Chance: Porque sua felicidade dependia apenas da ação de fazer a pessoa que ele amava feliz - Mesmo que não fosse com ele. Oneside NaruXSaku SakuXSasu

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto & Cia não me pertencem, mas de vez em quando eu os pego emprestados para me divertir._

__

_**I- Chance**_

Naruto nunca tivera a menor chance com Sakura e ele sabia disso.

Sabia que por mais que se esforçasse e ficasse forte, que nunca receberia da kunoichi de cabelos róseos mais que o carinho e respeito que uma irmã tem por um irmão.

Sabia que nunca receberia dela o mesmo olhar apaixonado e o mesmo calor que era reservado apenas para o estóico Uchiha – mesmo que este continuasse a destratá-la, Sakura continuaria a segui-lo até o inferno se este fosse o desejo dele porque ela o amava de forma incondicional.

Uma grossa lágrima correu rápido demais dos olhos azuis de Naruto, acabando por secar antes de marcar o rosto claro dado a velocidade em que o shinobi se encontrava. Direcionando chakra ao seus pés, o genin saltava de galho em galho, fazendo com que as frondosas árvores passassem a ser apenas borrões de diferentes tonalidades de verde e marrom para os entristecidos olhos claros.

O grupo de regaste se afastava de Konoha em busca do caçula dos Uchiha, que em momento de insanidade decidira vender a alma ao demônio em troca de poder.

Para Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji e Kiba, essa era apenas uma missão de resgate de um companheiro Shinobi.

Para Naruto, essa missão era a promessa de uma vida.

Os olhos esmeraldas embaçados pelas lágrimas e a voz embargada pela dor da kunoichi o fizeram aceitar uma verdade que até então ele teimava em não enxergar: o amor dela pelo Uchiha era algo tão intenso que doía.

Cada palavra sussurrada dos lábios soava tão carregada de tristeza que parecia faltar ar no peito da jovem.

O sentimento dela por Sasuke era tão grande que a cada segundo que passava, parecia que um pouco de Sakura morria a cada segundo pela distância que se formava entre eles, como uma flor de cerejeira que floresce apenas para ter suas pétalas desfolhadas pelo vento.

E pela 1ª vez na vida, Naruto sentiu quão intenso era o sentimento que seu grande amor nutria pelo seu melhor amigo, finalmente compreendendo a sua dor - porque em seu peito latejava o mesmo sofrido sentimento - um amor pelo qual ela faria qualquer coisa, inclusive abrir mão da própria felicidade para fazer o outro feliz.

E por sentir o mesmo vazio em seu peito, Uzumaki Naruto também era capaz de fazer qualquer coisa pelo seu grande amor, Haruno Sakura.

Inclusive sacrificar sua única chance de felicidade para fazê-la feliz.

Ele traria o Teme de volta para vila somente para voltar a ver o sorriso angelical de Haruno Sakura embalando os seus sonhos... Porque sua felicidade dependia apenas da ação de fazer a pessoa que ele amava feliz.

Mesmo que não fosse com ele.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

_Hoy! 1ª fanfic do desafio de 140 temas do mundo dos fics!_

_Eu creio que os desafios serão compostos de várias ficlets de assuntos / personagens variados, então estou criando esta fanfic "Snapshots" com momentos / assuntos randômicos de acordo com o tema do desafio, enquanto eu continuo trabalhando nas minhas demais fics seriadas ou oneshots especificas._

_Espero que vocês tenham gostado._

_Kissus_

_Artis_


	2. II Insanidade Sai POV

_**Snapshots**_

Ficlets escritas para os desafios do fórum Mundo dos Fics.

**2º tema** _**Insanidade**__ Em mundo longe de ser um mundo ideal Sai compreende que a insanidade quase sempre é determinada pelo foco que enxergamos as nossas vidas. Sai POV._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto & Cia não me pertencem, mas de vez em quando eu os pego emprestados para me divertir_

_**Insanidade**_

Dentre todas as vilas Shinobis, a vila que mais se destaca desde o seu potencial bélico até a incomparável medicina praticada em seus hospitais é de longe a vila de Konoha, no país do Fogo.

Entretanto, um fato que passa desconhecido para maioria das pessoas (inclusive para os próprios moradores do país do fogo ) é que Konoha possui a mais completa biblioteca das nações shinobis, com enfoque principalmente na área médica.

A grande biblioteca de Konoha é um lugar amplo e imponente, decorado com quadros dos grandes Hokages e com pergaminhos contendo textos e mensagens escritas à mão por cada um desse grandes heróis. Normalmente, este é um ponto de encontro dos alunos mais aplicados da academia shinobi ou pessoas ligadas à área de medicina-nin, que passam horas a fio fazendo pesquisas nos documentos escritos de próprio punho pela Godaime na época em que ela ainda era uma jounin.

Entretanto, nos últimos tempos é possível encontrar uma figura de olhos e cabelos negros - que não se encaixa em nenhum dos perfis anteriores – sentado sempre na mesma cadeira em uma das mesas de estudos da biblioteca. O anbu que era conhecido por fazer parte dos Roots de Konoha e por ter sido integrado ao famoso time sete do copy-ninja Kakashi adquiriu o hábito de freqüentar a biblioteca ao falhar na missão que seu superior, Danzou-sama, havia lhe designado.

"_**Nos Roots de Konoha você não tem nome, você não tem sentimentos, tudo o que você tem é sua missão"**_

Como um mantra, o juramento ecoava na mente do rapaz que nunca imaginara que um dia viria a desobedecer as ordens de seus superiores, pois isso ia contra tudo aquilo que haviam lhe ensinado desde que havia sido 'recrutado' para fazer parte dos Roots – uma elite especial da Anbu, que ao contrario dos demais do grupo, se reportavam ao Danzou-sama ao invés da Hokage.

Ser recrutado pelos Roots era uma forma polida de definir uma transação onde um órfão oferecia sua total submissão em troca de proteção, treinamento e alimento – era como vender a alma para o diabo em troca de uma suposta segurança e abrigo.

Segundo Haruno Sakura, essa obediência cega que lhe era tão familiar era tão absurda que beirava a insanidade – palavra esta que a própria kunoichi não soube explicar de forma que ele considerasse satisfatória e que acabara por despertar a curiosidade dele sobre o assunto.

'

O olhar ônix focou-se no livro verde de psicologia com a palavra "insanidade" destacava-se numa escrita rebuscada, impressa em um degradeé de tons escarlates. A expressão blasé do rapaz não se alterou nem mesmo quando ele passou a folhear o livro onde o autor tentava definir o conceito de insanidade.

"_**A **__**loucura**__** ou **__**insânia**__** é uma condição da mente humana caracterizada por pensamentos considerados "anormais" pela sociedade. É resultado de doença mental, quando não é classificada como a própria doença. A verdadeira constatação da insanidade mental de um indivíduo só pode ser feita por especialistas em psiquiatrica clinica. Em algumas visões sobre loucura, não quer dizer que a pessoa está doente de mente, mas pode simplesmente ser uma maneira diferente de ser julgado pela sociedade"**_

Sai recostou-se na cadeira franzindo levemente o cenho e pensativo, levando a mão ao rosto e ocultando de leve os próprios lábios enquanto tentava fazer uma analogia entre o texto e sua rotina diária, começando por seu próprio time.

Sem perder tempo, o rapaz tirou uma caderneta preta onde costumava anotar suas reflexões e começou a escrever:

"O Jounin do nosso grupo, Kakashi-san, tem o estranho hábito de andar sempre mascarado, criando a lenda que ninguém além dele próprio conhece seu rosto. Além disso, o shinobi é viciado em ler livros escritos pelo tal do Gamma-Sannin – livros estes que de forma muito egoísta, Kakashi-san reserva apenas para si, me deixando muito curioso a respeito do seu conteúdo. Infelizmente, até agora não consegui convence-lo a me emprestar um único tomo de sua preciosa coleção, mas espero ter mais sorte nos próximos meses."

"_A bichinha frustrada –também conhecido como Uzumaki Naruto - com certeza está fora de todos padrões da sociedade, visto que ele tem um demônio selado dentro de si"_

"_Com relação à única mulher do time 7, no meu ponto de vista a nossa feiosa kunoichi de cabelos róseos deve ser um prato cheio para os tais 'especialistas em psiquiatria clínica'. Alguém com uma testa daquele tamanho, sem falar no pavio curto e na força sobre humana que são suas características mais marcantes não são coisas que se vêem por aí todo os dias... fora o fato que outro dia a bashee da Yamanaka acabou por deixar escapar que quando mais nova, Sakura-chan tinha duas personalidades... entretanto, de acordo com as minhas ultimas loucuras, me parece que o maior traço de loucura dessa feiosa que eu tanto admiro é infinto amor que ela parece nutrir pelo traidor do Uchiha."_

Seria mesmo amor? O rapaz voltou a ler o seu próprio texto e acabou por concluir que talvez sua companheira de equipe não percebesse o quanto aquele tal sentimento que ela definia como amor havia saído do controle e se transformado em algo doentio.

Sorrindo, o moreno concluiu que obsessão era a palavra chave para definir o relacioamento entre Sakura e o traidor, optando por deixar para analisar essa controversa relação quando ele estivesse mais familiarizado com os demais sentimentos.

Deixando sua caderneta de lado, Sai leu mais alguns trechos do livro apenas para fecha-lo e suspirar profundamente. Pelo jeito, se ele decidisse por continuar analisando cada caso estranho de Konoha ele acabaria por se mudar para a biblioteca.

Afinal, o que falar o narcisismo de Maito Gai e de Rock Lee? Ou da gula do Akimichi, a obsessão de popularidade e magreza da Yamanaka, a preguiça do Nara... Ou mesmo sobre a sua própria ausência de sentimentos?

Na verdade, no começo o anbu não se importava de ser chamado de "cretino insensível", mas nos últimos tempos isso passou a se tornar um incômodo tão grande que acabou por motiva-lo a descobrir o que havia de tão especial em compreender os tais 'sentimentos' - e fazendo com que muitas vezes ele se arrependesse dessa decisão.

Os tais 'sentimentos' eram muito mais complexos do que pareciam, passando longe de qualquer explicação protocolar que pudesse ser encontrado qualquer livro de psicologia e auto-ajuda de Konoha, fazendo-o enxergar que ele havia entrado na biblioteca com um problema e agora ele tinha muitos outros para lidar: afinal se antes ele podia ser considerado 'insano' por não ter emoções, talvez ele acabasse por enlouquecer de verdade no processo de compreensão dos sentimentos.

Ahh... ironias do destino não? Por outro lado o rapaz também não conseguia voltar a ser o 'cretino insensível' de antes porque ele já havia experimentado o gosto da amizade e das intrigantes sensações que este vinculo entre as pessoas pode proporcionar.

Talvez o jeito fosse tentar aceitar as pessoas com suas qualidades e defeitos, tentando não se importar se algumas dessas características eram um pouco ( ou muito ) fora dos padrões de normalidade da sociedade – mas a pergunta era: quem definia os padrões de normalidade na sociedade de Konoha? Seria a godaime?

Considerando que a Quinta Hokage de Konoha era uma senhora de mais de 50 anos com aparecia de uma jovem de cerca de 26 anos, com seios que desafiavam quaisquer leis da física e que tinha vícios crônicos tais como bebida e jogatina... a única conclusão que Sai pode chegar antes de deixar a biblioteca era que a própria Hokage tinha altos atributos da dita 'insanidade', que talvez Konoha fosse um grande hospício a céu aberto.

oOo0oOoOoOo

_Ufa oo!_

_Desafio entregue em cima da hora! Tema de insanidade finalizado, agora vou cuidar do desafio de fanarts!_

_Kissus_

_Artis_


	3. III Jardim de Primavera YondaimexKushina

**_Snapshots _**

Ficlets escritas para os desafios do fórum Mundo dos Fics.

**3º tema** Jardim de Primavera: Para Uzumaki Kushina, a vida era como um jardim de flores que deveria ser cuidado com amor todos os dias para desabrochar sua beleza esplendorosa na primavera. Uzumaki Kushina x Namikaze Minato (Yondaime Hokage)

**__**

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto & Cia. não me pertencem... ainda XD quem viver, verá! _

_**AVISO:** Esta fanfic contém spoiler sobre os pais do Naruto. Se você não gosta de spoilers e não está atualizado com o mangá, talvez seja melhor não ler. _

_**III - Jardim de Primavera **_

_A vida de um shinobi não é fácil, eu sempre soube disso. _

_Enquanto os civis têm uma rotina tranqüila de trabalho e retorno ao lar, nós shinobis temos uma vida de constantes incertezas. A única coisa certa para cada um de nós que arrisca a própria vida a cada missão aceita é que um dia nossa vida chegará ao fim. _

_Talvez seja por isso eu valorize tanto as pequenas coisas da vida, tal qual o jardim à minha frente. _

_Margaridas, crisântemos, dálias, brincos de princesa, rosas... Uma imensidão de cores e perfumes que aguça os sentidos das pessoas, lembrando a todos que a primavera chegou com todo seu esplendor. _

_Debruço-me sobre a cerca de madeira para desfrutar da sensação de aconchego enquanto me recordo de cenas da minha espevitada infância, quando por incontáveis vezes eu havia pulado aquele muro por conta de alguma traquinagem. _

_Lembro-me de pisotear por acidente algumas das flores e de retornar mais tarde para me desculpar com a jovem senhora a quem pertencia o jardim e, a partir dali, de passar a retornar quase todos os dias apenas para ajudá-la a cuidar do lugar. _

_Sorrio ao lembrar do cheiro de terra, do perfume das flores... De chegar em casa com os sapatos cheios de lama e com minhas pequenas mãos cheias de terra por baixo das unhas para desespero dos meus pais que viviam me dizendo que eu devia me comportar como uma dama. _

_Quando nos mudamos, lágrimas de tristeza corriam pela minha face por ter que deixar o meu lar, minha única amiga e nosso jardim. O país do fogo era grande e próspero, diziam os meus pais, mas para mim era um lugar obscuro e aterrorizante. Minha única dúvida era se, em um lugar tão grande e prospero haveria lugares onde eu pudesse cultivar o meu próprio jardim de flores. _

_E mesmo que o começo tenha sido difícil, como sempre é para todo estrangeiro, no fim descobri que em Konoha eu aprenderia a cultivar um outro jardim... _

**"-Moça?"**

_Eu estava tão perdida em meus devaneios que não percebi uma menininha de grandes olhos cor de mel e cabelos castanhos presos em um espevitado rabo de cavalo se aproximar e que agora me observava bem de perto. _

_Sorrio ao perceber o quanto de mim eu posso reconhecer na garotinha à minha frente: vestidinho amassado de tanto brincar, os sapatos sujos de terra, as mãos pequenas que seguram uma mini pá de jardinagem e uma caixinha de mudas de flores . _

**"-Você cuida deste jardim?",** pergunto, voltando meus olhos azuis para o jardim.

**"-Sim! Eu cuido dele sozinha! Não está lindo? Minha vovó que me ensinou como deixá-lo bonito assim",** a pequena responde animada.

**"-Você aprendeu direitinho",** sorrio, **"sua avó deve ter muito orgulho de você". **

_Por alguns segundos, uma sombra de tristeza passa pelos olhos da criança, que em seguida sorri, dizendo: _

**"-Minha mamãe diz que minha vovó está bem junto de Kami-sama e que sempre está cuidando de nós. Por isso, eu cuido do jardim dela, porque assim eu acho que ela pode querer ficar mais tempo com a gente. Mamãe sempre conta que quando ela tinha minha idade, tinha uma menina mais velha que ela que ajudava a vovó no jardim e que um dia ela se mudou com a família para uma outra vila. Nessa época a vovó sentia falta de alguém que cuidasse do jardim com ela e minha mamãe também começou a ajudar a vovó." **

_Algo no meu peito doeu fundo ao ouvir aquelas palavras... De certa forma, era bom saber que alguém sentira minha falta, mas isso não diminuía o aperto no meu coração. _

**"-Quando eu nasci , a vovó não podia cuidar mais do jardim porque já era muito velhinha, mas ficava um tempão aqui fora, sempre com o olhar perdido em direção jardim que estava cheio de mato. Um dia, perguntei porque ela sempre parecia chateada quando olhava para o quintal e ela me respondeu que sentia falta do jardim dela" **

**"-Eu prometi para a vovó que eu ia deixar o jardim dela bonito de novo se ela me ensinasse o que fazer, e depois desse dia ela ficou mais feliz. Mamãe dizia que fazia anos que a vovó não ficava tão bem e que de tão feliz nem ficava mais doente, até no ano passado quando ela foi para junto de Kami-sama",** a menininha completou, enxugando as lagrimas com a manga comprida do vestido, ainda sorrindo para mim.

**"Eu tenho certeza que sua vovó está muito feliz com o jardim de vocês",** digo, enxugando outra lagrima do rosto da criança**, "este jardim está tão ou mais bonito do que na época que eu morava aqui no país do Rodamoinho",** completo, vendo a garota piscar algumas vezes e boquiaberta concluir que eu era a tal menina que ajudava a avó dela.

**'-Você...' **

**"-Kushina?" **

_Volto-me em direção à pessoa que me chamou e encontro Namikaze Minato sorrindo para mim, com seu semblante tranqüilo como sempre. _

_Meu porto seguro. _

_Meu primeiro amigo em Konoha. _

_Meu primeiro amor. _

_Despeço-me da garotinha bagunçando-lhe a franja castanha e sigo em direção a aquele que a quem confiei o meu futuro. _

**"-Quem é aquela garotinha?",** Minato pergunta, me dando um selinho e focando os olhos azuis na pequena figura que voltara a mexer no jardim.

**"-Neta de uma pessoa que eu gostava muito quando criança",** respondo, enquanto começamos a caminhar de volta a Konoha.

**"-Entendo",** Minato responde, ainda pensativo. **"Mas tem alguma coisa te incomodando, não tem?". **

_Às vezes eu amaldiçôo o poder de Minato de me ler tão bem. _

_Nós paramos de caminhar e nossos olhares se encontraram num momento de silencio, onde muitas coisas que não precisavam ser ditas foram compreendidas. _

_Eu queria tantas coisas que eu não sabia por onde começar. _

_E de repente, um medo que eu nem sabia que existia tomou conta de mim de tal forma que eu não conseguia palavras para me expressar. _

_E em meio de tantas coisas que eu queria dizer, eu só conseguir dizer uma coisa: _

**"-Você acha que nós podemos cultivar nosso próprio jardim de flores em Konoha, Minato?" **

_A expressão séria de Minato suavizou-se enquanto ele me abraçava pela cintura e colocava sua outra mão no meu ventre. _

**"-Nós já estamos cultivando nosso próprio jardim de flores, Kushina. E na próxima primavera, nele terá florescido a mais bela de todas as flores. Não se preocupe, eu protegerei vocês a qualquer custo". **

_Sorri, sabendo que aquelas palavras eram verdadeiras, afinal, este era o estilo shinobi de Minato... Uma das razões pelas quais eu havia me apaixonado tão perdidamente por ele. _

_Retomamos nosso caminho, desta vez de mãos dadas rumo a Konoha, cheios de sonhos e de planos para o futuro. _

oOoOoOoOoOo

_**Namikaze Minato, quarto hokage de Konoha sempre teria rosas vermelhas em sua mesa na torre do hokage porque elas o lembravam de Kushina. **_

**_Uzumaki Kushina faria um jardim de girassóis porque eles traziam esperança e a faziam lembrar de Minato. _**

****

**_E nos próximos meses, os dois cultivariam com muito amor a semente que crescia no ventre de Kushina, ignorando o que o implacável futuro que destino lhes reservava. _**

****

oOoOoOoOoOo

Mais uma fanfic do desafio de 140 temas do mundo dos fics!

Desta vez eu demorei u.u ... culpa do Travian, um jogo em que eu fiquei completamente viciada XD mas como o jogo acabou no domingo (parabéns JDN!) agora eu estou livre para desenhar e escrever.

Talvez nem todo mundo esteja atualizado com os personagens desta ficlet, então vou explicar: houve uma cena do mangá onde a Tsunade e o Jiraya falam sobre os pais do Naruto, Uzumaki Kushina, uma shinobi que veio do país do Rodamoinho que de tão espevitada que era confundida com um dos garotos, e Namikaze Minato, o Yondaime em pessoa xd.

Claro que pela semelhança entre os dois, isso não foi lá muita supresa, mas de qualquer forma é um spoiler, não é?

Agradeço a dona da Foice-mor, minha adorável diplomata do Travian pelo beta da ficlet xd

Espero que vocês tenham gostado.

Kissus

Artis


	4. IV Margens de um Lago NarutoxHinata

_**Snapshots**_

Ficlets escritas para os desafios do fórum Mundo dos Fics.

**4º tema** Margem de um lago: As margens de um lago, duas pessoas descobrem que admirar o Sol e a Lua pode diminuir a distância entre seus corações.[Naruto x Hinata

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto & Cia não me pertencem, mas de vez em quando eu os pego emprestados para me divertir._

_**IV – Margem de um Lago**_

"_**Lua dos amantes**_

_**Senhora prateada que reina soberana nos céus estrelados**_

_**Permita-me sonhar com meu amor**_

_**Brisa noturna que alegremente brinca com meus cabelos**_

_**Sussurre em meus ouvidos sua melodia**_

_**Leve a ele meus sonhos e anseios**_

_**Diga a aquele que eu amo meus segredos"**_

A lua estava alta no céu e todos no acampamento já estavam dormindo há algum tempo, menos uma figura de longos cabelos negros que, impossibilitada de dormir pela insônia, decidiu retirar-se para não atrapalhar a primeira noite de sono tranqüilo de que seus amigos usufruíam em muitos dias.

Hyuuga Hinata compreendia a ansiedade que envolvia o grupo, pois sabia que, depois da fracassada missão de resgate de Uchiha Sasuke, o time 7 havia passado por um período tenso e via nesta nova missão uma forma de reviver a chama da esperança que os mantinha unidos. Sendo apaixonada por Naruto, a jovem sempre acompanhara todos os acontecimentos que envolviam o time 7 e seus integrantes – alguns mais de perto, outros um pouco mais distante - de forma que ela havia participado, ainda que indiretamente, de todas as alegrias e tristezas do grupo.

Tantas eram as lembranças que a faziam suspirar... Da admissão e aprovação da academia, do chuunin shiken.

Do retorno da missão fracassada de resgate de Uchiha Sasuke.

Nas duas vezes, Hinata pensou que seu frágil coração não agüentaria ver o sofrimento de Naruto, pois a dor dele era como se fosse a dela.

Perdida em seus pensamentos, a jovem não havia percebido o quanto havia se afastado do acampamento até o momento que deu de frente com um belo lago de águas cristalinas, onde se via a imagem da gloriosa lua cheia refletida. A brisa soprava suave e agitava de leve a superfície do lago sem ao menos distorcer a imagem estampada em suas águas.

Hinata aproximou-se do lago, sentando-se em baixo de uma árvore bem próxima de suas margens para sorver um pouco da paz que a paisagem bucólica lhe proporcionava, praticamente hipnotizada pela imagem da lua refletida no lago. O olhar perolado caiu sobre sua própria imagem refletida nas águas, que funcionavam como um espelho natural e que exibiam com perfeição os traços delicados da jovem e seus olhos que pareciam miniaturas da grande rainha dos céus.

A brisa tornou-se um vento forte o suficiente para desalinhar os longos cabelos negros e para distorcer seu reflexo nas águas, trazendo, das árvores próximas, folhas que rodopiavam em movimentos suaves que, de tão belos, pareciam ensaiados.

Temendo que algum grão de areia entrasse em seus olhos, Hinata, fechou-os por alguns segundos até que a ventania diminuísse o suficiente para que fosse seguro abri-los novamente. Quando finalmente decidiu reabri-los, a imagem refletida no lago ainda estava distorcida, mas lentamente voltava ao normal.

Foi quando Hinata percebeu que não estava mais sozinha.

Uma figura alta e vestida de preto estava logo atrás dela, fazendo-a amaldiçoar-se por sua imprudência. Ela sabia que devia reagir antes de ser atacada, mas assustada, a primogênita dos Hyuuga parecia ter congelado.

E antes que ela pudesse esboçar qualquer reação...

"**-anou, Hinata-chan! O que você está fazendo sozinha longe do acampamento?!"** , uma voz conhecida e sonolenta soou atrás dela, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos perolados e, com o coração quase saindo pela boca, virar-se para encontrar o loiro dos seus sonhos bocejando os olhos semi-cerrados tentando enxergá-la na suave luz da lua.

"**E-e-eu..." ,** Hinata começou a gaguejar uma resposta, mas a esta, altura, o shinobi já estava um pouco mais desperto e havia tomado consciência da beleza do lugar onde eles se encontravam.

"**- SUGOI, HINATA-CHAN!!! Que lugar lindo!"** O loiro hiperativo gritou, quebrando o silêncio da noite e assustando algumas aves aquáticas que alçaram vôo e agitaram as águas do lago.

"**-er.. Foi mal, dattebayou. Acho que falei um pouco alto demais",** o rapaz comentou, sorrindo e coçando a cabeça como uma criança que é pega em flagrante no ato de uma travessura. Ainda sorrindo, Naruto sentou-se ao lado de Hinata um pouco mais perto do que mandaria o bom senso, só para se recostar na mesma árvore em que ela estava apoiada.

"**T-t-tu-do.. Bem, Naruto-kun**", Hinata gaguejou com o coração quase saindo pela boca. Sentiu-se corar furiosamente no momento em que o rapaz sentou-se ao seu lado, com o olhar perdido no céu e acidentalmente pousando a mão sobre a dela.

No momento seguinte, o azul encontrou o perolado, num silêncio que pareceu levar toda a eternidade para a tímida Hyuuga. A expressão descontraída do rapaz tornou-se séria pela situação, mas em seguida suavizou-se em uma expressão de curiosidade – e, apesar de todas essas mudanças de expressão, em nenhum momento o rapaz fez menção de retirar do lugar a mão que cobria os dedos finos e femininos..

E quando Hinata achava que morreria de tanto desespero, Naruto sorriu e lhe disse:

"**-Você sabia que seus olhos parecem com a lua? Eu nunca tinha percebido isso até hoje, você acredita? Tanto tempo que a gente se conhece e eu nunca tinha pensado nisso, como eu sou baka, não é?";** o loiro riu, sonado, descansando a cabeça na árvore e pondo ambas as mãos em seu próprio colo.

"**..."** , corando ainda mais Hinata trouxe as duas mãos ao peito assim que o loiro retirou a dele de cima da dela, arregalando os olhos ao ouvir o resto do comentário do rapaz, dito quase em um bocejo de sono.

"**-Acho que daqui para frente, sempre que eu olhar para lua no céu... vou me lembrar de você..."**. As últimas palavras saíram dos lábios do rapaz quase como um leve sussurro, indicando que ele havia adormecido antes mesmo de terminar a frase.

Amor é um sentimento estranho. Pelo menos foi essa a conclusão de Hinata, que naquele momento sentia lágrimas se formarem nos olhos perolados. Ao mesmo tempo em que ela não se continha de tanta felicidade, não conseguia dizer o quanto isso era importante para si.

Perdida em seus pensamentos, Hinata não percebeu que o loiro adormecido estava escorregando em sua direção até o momento que sentiu o ombro de Naruto tocar o seu e a cabeça do rapaz recostar-se nela.

Os cabelos dourados eram perfumados e macios, fazendo-a desejar congelar aquele momento para sempre.

Mesmo que ela nunca tivesse coragem de declarar seu amor, Hinata se sentia feliz por saber que sempre que olhasse para o céu noturno, seu amado se lembraria dela.

Ser a Lua dele era tudo com que ela poderia sonhar, pois, desde o primeiro momento em que eles haviam se conhecido, Naruto passara a ser o seu Sol.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Mais uma fanfic do desafio de cenários do mundo dos fics!

Depois de tanto tempo, tava na hora de produzir alguma coisa, não é? Depois dessa sosó tenho mais uma pendência e a partir daí posso trabalhar nas fics seriadas que estão paradas.

Agradeço a Bella Lamounier pela revisao ( estou enferrujando, te dei trabalho pacas desta vez xd )

Espero que vocês tenham gostado.

Kissus

Artis


	5. V Aquarela Sai Centric

Snapshots 

Ficlets escritas para os desafios do fórum Mundo dos Fics.

**Desafio de ficlets – limite de 100 palavras**

_"Sua vida podia ser comparada com uma tela em branco: apesar estéril até ali, havia um mundo de belezas, possibilidades e promessas a serem desbravadas" Sai centric_

_  
**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto & Cia não me pertencem, mas isso não me impede de torturar os personagens inconvenientes quando não tem ninguém olhado._

VI - Aquarela

Olhos negros analisam intensamente a tela vazia enquanto mãos calejadas acariciam o tecido ainda virgem, avaliando o mundo de possibilidades e promessas ali contidas.

Pintar sempre havia sido algo natural para ele, mas desta vez este não seria um simples quadro e sim um retrato de seus próprios sonhos.

Concentrado, Sai não havia se dado conta de quanto tempo havia passado até perceber o espetáculo de cores do pôr-do-sol à sua frente.

Naquele instante, Sai descobriu que para deixar de ser uma tela vazia seria necessário abandonar seu mundo monocromático para transformar sua vida numa aquarela de cores vívidas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Eu não sou boa com ficlets o.o mas resolvi tentar participar do desafio que foi reativado no Fórum Mundo dos Fics e lembrei porque eu não costumava participar antes uú.

100 palavras é muito pouco, xd!

Meu computador esteve morto por algum tempo u.u mas agora estou com ele funcionando de novo (ou quase isso, ele ainda anda temperamental ).

Aos meus leitores antigos e novos bem educados: obrigada pelos comentários e pela paciência , esperem por novidades em breve.

Um aviso antigo para leitores novos e sem educação: msgs mal educadas resultarão em resposta à altura. Se vocês tem tempo de me encher, tem tempo para fazer algo mais produtivo na vida, então vão se ocupar.

Vejo vocês na próxima fic xd

Bjos

Artis


	6. VI Sorrisos SaixSaku

Snapshots 

Ficlets escritas para os desafios do fórum Mundo dos Fics – Desafio de ficlets com ate 100 palavras

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto & Cia não me pertencem, caso contrario eu acabaria com essa enrolação e formaria logo todos os casais._

"_**Sorrisos são armas tão poderosas que podem esconder um solitário em meio à uma multidão" (Sai x Saku)**_

_**VI – Sorrisos**_

__

Sakura sempre fora conhecida pela beleza de seus cabelos róseos e dos olhos esmeraldas que conquistavam tantos rapazes em Konoha.

Entretanto, poucos deles sabiam que seu doce sorriso nada mais era do que uma defesa desenvolvida contra a angústia que a envolvera desde a traição de Sasuke.

O fato de ninguém perceber sua dor fazia com que se sentisse uma solitária em meio à multidão, mas ainda assim continuava a sorrir falsamente.

Mas quando Sai cruzou seu caminho, Sakura pôde enxergar nos olhos negros o reflexo de sua própria solidão.

E foi quando souberam que nunca mais estariam sozinhos novamente.

oOoOoOoOoOo

OMFG!

Não acredito xd 2 ficlets em 3 dias?

A verdade é que Sai sempre desperta as minhas musas inspiradoras e preguiçosas.

Espero que tenham gostado.

Kissus

Artis


End file.
